1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric wire drawout part structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A housing and a cover (rear holder) are disclosed in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the following patent literature 1, and electric wires not shown in the figure are drawn out from an opening part at the rear end of the housing. The cover is locked to the opening part of the housing. The cover has an electric wire drawout part, a locking projection, and an unlocking hole. The cover is locked when the locking projection of the cover is caught into a locking recess which is formed at the opening part of the housing. The cover functions as a so-called rear holder.
When it is required to detach the cover, for example, for maintenance, a jig for unlocking is inserted into the unlocking hole of the cover. Then, if a force is applied to the rear holder from the jig in the principle of leverage, the locking projection and the locking recess can be unlocked, and thus the cover is detached.